


Office Au

by Mystery_Down_Here



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Keith is a real tired boi™, M/M, Slow Burn, This will be very long, klangst, lance is trying his best, this will update every saturday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Down_Here/pseuds/Mystery_Down_Here
Summary: To Lance McClain,You are to report to the President's office as soon as possible for reassignment.Please feel free to enter as soon as you arrive.Regards,Front Office10/22/2018





	1. A New Boss

Lance was a hard worker. Himself believing that, although frivolous in some manners, he was a genuine intelligent employee and flexible team player. So when he arrived at the cubic office space he occupied on a bright Wednesday morning to see a slip of paper stating a reassignment to secretary of the building. He almost fainted. 

It was a promotion of a substantial amount.

And he was the one to get it.

As he stared and read then re-read the one sheet single-sided piece of paper stating nothing more than his need to report to the top office of the building for reassignment for the position of secretary he could not simply accept it. It was like a wonder straight from dreams he never  - well - he never even thought of moving up in the company much past section manager. And here he is, literally handed a top position in the company. He had to investigate who was toying with him.

So up to the tippy top most floor Lance went, taking the nicest elevator in the building up to the 30th floor where upon the doors sliding apart he was met with a short three way hallway. A meeting room to his left, a seperate room to his right, then the big president boss room in front of him. He recalled the slip of paper stating the right to simply enter the boss's room. He walked up to the big dark wooden doors to the president's office. He briefly thought about his boss and began to wonder his sudden slip up. 

Lance's current boss was an old 70 something white male with the tastes for sexual harassment, bloated weight gain, and sending his most favorite employees onto business trips with him. What does a crap of a President like him need in moving Lance up to Secretary. He wondered about it for a moment before sighing deeply, he realized the growing headache that sitting in front of the office thinking gave him. Instead he decided to tiredly accept his fate and hope he wasn't a target for the president's next toy pet. 

With a quick turn of a golden handle and a slight push of the door Lance quickly loss vision of what was in front of him as the sight of green paper invaded his eyes. He quickly covered his face as he felt the ruffle of paper glide accross his front. After a moment passed, Lance cautiously lifted his arms and looked down confirming that indeed a wad of dollar bills was thrown at him and that yes, his current boss and pretty secretary were in fact, no where in sight within the office. Instead replaced with the view of,

"Keith!?


	2. The new boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will update wednesday and saturday

The man before him, clad in a dark suit with a white dress shirt and a red tie smiled kindly at him with a tilt of his head. Dark bangs slightly swaying with the movement as deep and murky blue grey eyes greeted Lance, who stared exasperatedly at the male. "hey." Keith said softly before tucking his hands into his pants pockets.

Lance slowly let out a growing yell as the memories of his ex-classmate and old friend began to flood his brain.

_"Hey Lance, ya know your skin is really soft." Keith said as he ran his hand against Lance's stomach who twitched at the touch and looked at Keith from behind a purple fan. "Where are you touching, it feels ticklish Keith.." Lance said with a slight stutter of a laugh in his breath. Keith brought his hand lower down Lance's stomach, halting any further noise from the boy. "Ya know I heard that touching 'that' feels good." Keith said with a deep stare at Lance's waist band, his hand moving atop of the shorts to lightly palm at the other's nether regions. Lance let out a light gasp and leaned back as a hand caught Keith by the wrist. "W-What are you doing? Don't touch there stupid!" Lance spat with a rising blush. Keith smiled softly before crossing a leg over Lance's lap and crossed legs, he pressed into his back. His hand pushing past Lance's weak grip._

_"Let me help you feel good Lance."_

Lance then fully screamed aloud as he pointed an accusatory finger at Keith. 

**Of all the things, I wanted to forget about the most was this guy!**

"Ah, right. That."

Lance shut his mouth and pulled back with a surprised look, "That?" he repeated dumbly.

Keith pointed towards the Franklin's scattered around Lance's feet. "Your salary." He stated in a plain tone.

Lance practically spit as he gasped out broken words exasperatedly before staring at the money below him. "You - You shouldn't throw money at people!" He called aloud before crouching down on a knee and begrudgingly collecting the tossed cash. "I only wanted to try it once." He heard Keith say before neatly patting the collected crisp bills in his hand into an orderly stack, only briefly sweating as he realized how thick the stack of hundreds became once he focused on it.

He stood up and quickly eyed Keith for an explanation, only to receive the sound of a slap as keith's hand connected with the surface of a small cheap looking wooden desk. Lance raised a brow at this.

"Your desk." Keith declared plainly.

Lance's brow only raised higher as he wondered what Keith was intending with all of this. "So what do you need me assisting you in?" He asked in an attempt to bring the situation back to the task of his 'reassignment' for Keith. Which he still did not quite grasp why he was here and not his actual boss.

Keith's line of sight shifted to the doors as the sound of them shifting apart reverberated throughout the room. "You will be doing nothing, I already have a professional Secretary assigned to do that job." As he finished this, a tall, and astoundingly well built male in a monochromatic suit stepped next to Keith with a standard work style smile and a thin looking folder tucked under his right arm. Lance lightly gripped the stack of cash in his hand as he stared at the gorgeous and handsome looking secretary. "This is my brother Shiro, ask him about anything you need help with." Keith said, then met Lance's glance at him, their eyes connecting in an intimate manner. Lance briefly noted the slightly dark bags and tired expression Keith carried before his eyes snapped down to the money in his hand. "So then what do _I_  do?" He asked aloud.

Keith crossed the room to his own desk with a dull almost sullen expression and picked up a dark grey scarf off from the surface and swung a long black coat around himself, sliding his arms into the sleeves before grabbing a folder and leather messenger bag and tucking them under his arm. "Do you not listen?" He sighed briefly, "I'll be leaving him in your care Shiro please situate him how I asked."

"Take care." Shiro responded as both him and Lance watched Keith quietly exit the office space. The heavy shut of the big wooden doors resounding in Lance's ears and greatly stimulating his growing exasperation at the situation. "what?" He asked aloud. 


	3. His Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you have caught on yet. Lance thinks in italics, because they're fancy like him.

As Lance continued to stare at the door, he felt a heavy hand pat his shoulder. He quickly turned around and looked up at the taller male staring kindly down at him. "You must be quite confused Lance, though it is nice to see Keith enjoying himself again."

Lance sighed deeply and walked over to his quaint desk, setting the stack of money in his possession atop of the smooth surface. He then looked back at Shiro, "So care to brief me on this? Because I really don't get what is going on." 

Shiro smiled in a wide manner, "Well for starters, this company is now an official branch of the Kogane export and trade chain. This building will act as one of the main centers for Keith to stay at as he trains as an active President." he explained.

"An active president? What happened to the previous one." 

"Fired and relocated to a confined area where he can no longer cause damage to this company." Shiro responded easily. Lance guessed the last president had it coming. Shiro continued without pause, "And yes, 'active' as you already know, Keith is his father's only blood related son. Making him the first in line to take over once his senior retires." Lance briefly recalled Keith and Shiro's family estate, he never had the chance to enter it but, he had to drop Keith off at home one time from school due to rainy weather and managed to catch sight of the large and quiet mansion they resided in. "This company will slowly be shifted into a main area of operation for Keith, as many of our customers, contracted suppliers, and corporate allies reside within the vicinity of the surrounding cities." Shiro stated before silence slowly began to creep its way in, making Lance assume the man was done talking.

"So, uh, how do I fit in this? Why bring me up to be a uh, 'not' secretary?" Lance asked before things became uncomfortable.

Shiro's smile then seemed to lose a bit of its glamour as he began to speak again, "You must work hard when you are young and for a person such as Keith, he has to work twice as hard to keep up an impressive status. He barely has time for anything but work related issues anymore." Lance looked down at the money sitting innocently on his desk. "therefore?" he prompted Shiro.

"Therefore," Shiro took a step towards Lance and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Your job is to help him relax I suppose," He said with a falter of finality. Lance raised a brow at him as Shiro looked for the right words to ellaborate. "Well, in a simple manner you will be paid monthly in direct expenses to uhm, 'take care' of Keith."

"'take care'? Take care of him how?" Lance asked, a sense of disgust surfacing inside him at the sudden implications of the task.

Shiro quickly diffused the sudden instigation. "Be his friend Lance, like you have always been."

Lance raised both of his brows at this, his eyes shifting downwards,

**_We weren't really that good of friends_ **

_"No!" Lance yelled as he slapped away Keith's hands. Keith looked at him with a slightly lost expression. "But, it's okay Lance I like you." He said with a cheery smile even though his eyes looked watery. Lance's face scrunched up in disgust. "NO! It's gross Keith and- and I can't be around you anymore." Lance yelled, the empty classroom reverberating the dark tone of his voice. Keith's face lost all expression, he reached out a hand towards Lance. "We're friends right?" He asked breathlessly. Lance watched as Keith stumbled towards him before his hands gripped the front of his shirt, his eyes lightly scrunching together as small tears rolled out. Lance felt a sting of pain spark through him as keith leaned closer to him. Without a second thought, Lance took a step back before rushing forward, his arms extended. A resounding thud and clatter of metal shocking the empty silence of the room with life as keith looked up with a startled and teary look in his eyes next to the fallen desk. Lance stared back with wide and scared eyes as tears built up in him. "Just stay away from me!" He almost screamed as he raced past Keith and out of the classroom. Running down the hallway as his footsteps sounded off against the floor and his heart beat fast with exhiloration and fright at his recent actions. He felt a sore in his chest as tears clouded his vision_.

Lance suddenly felt Shiro's hand on his shoulder, bringing him back from his memory to a dark card being held in front of him. "This is for you, it is for any expenses that need to be covered." Lance lightly grabbed the credit card. He raised an arm and rubbed the sweat on his fingers against the side of his thigh as he focused on the colors and numbers on the card. He still wondered what Keith was thinking in doing all of this.

Shiro raised his arm and looked at his watch. "It is almost time," he mumbled before looking back to Lance and then to his desk. He set down the folder he carried onto the surface and turned back to Lance. "This is a compiled file about Keith, it is brief and I suppose you already know quite a lot about Keith, but anything to help out right?" Shiro gave a small chuckle as Lance stared a bit tiredly at him, "It is a big change for you from your previous position. So, if you find yourself getting bored you might want to purchase something to entertain yourself." Shiro began to turn away before he jolted back around with a wobbly grin. "Forewarning, Keith strictly said you were to stay here until the end of the day from now on," He chuckled again. "He sure considers you special Lance." Shiro then gave a final squeeze to Lance's shoulder and said something about him being in the office next door before leaving.

The Heavy doors of the main office once again resounding deeply into Lance's ears. He tiredly looked down at his desk before turning towards Keith's larger more fancy looking desk at the center back of the room. He looked out at the large ceiling to floor windows displaying the vibrant colors of fall out onto to the bustling city below him. It was only mid afternoon and he was beyond exhausted.

Although more than this, he had one pressing thought on his mind.

**_He is telling lies again_ **


	4. The New President

Lance stared deeply at the clock on his desk. It had been a week since he was introduced to his new 'position' and safe to say, Lance has made full use of the credit card he was given. Well, actually not entirely, he is a decent person, so he only bought some 'work essentials' to help brighten up his little corner space inside Keith's office. His desk looking a lot nicer though still its cheap type of texture. He appreciated Keith's gesture so, he supposed he shouldn't simply toss it out for a better one, call him sentimental. As for other items of interest to his 'work essentials' there was now almost a full play ground of stuff behind his desk. The whole right corner of Keith's office being covered in opened toys, game boxes, consoles, video games, a few stuffed animals, bean bag chairs, a short-legged table, and a brand new slick television for all his viewing and gaming pleasures.

He leaned back in his soft and cushioned desk chair with a pen held between his upper lip and nose. He wondered to himself what he should do about his current issues with Keith. He really didn't hate the guy but, with all that occurred in the past Lance still felt wary around him. On the other hand, he was an honest worker and that meant he was going to do what he was being paid to do.

If the guy in question would just show up to his office for once.

Lance leaned his head back into his chair more and propped his feet up onto his desk, being mindful of his fancy new laptop. He closes his eyes and pondered taking a nap when the door to the office suddenly opened. Speak of the devil, Lance thought to himself as he continued to keep his eyes closed.

Keith entered the room and blindly walked to his desk setting down his coat and bag onto the surface before breathing out a deep sigh as he ran a hand through his slicked back bangs, messing up the defined hairs. Turning towards Lance, who continued to lay back in his seat, Keith stared at him as if waiting for the male to do something spontaneous.

Which he did.

With a swift movement and no words spoken, Lance threw a baseball in Keith's direction. The young President catching the flying object with surprising reflex. Lance let the pen between his lip and nose fall onto his desk as he chanced a bright grin towards Keith, his playful attitude faltering slightly as he saw Keith's tattered and tired appearancein return. He quickly pushed down the uncomfortable feeling building in his arms as he slid out of his chair and grabbed a white bag from underneath it. He walked over to Keith with a wide grin as he dumped the contents of the bag onto Keith's desk.

Keith curiously glanced at the items that toppled across the surface of his desk with low thuds against the wood before his eyes widened. Scattered on top of his desk were various porn magazines, videos, brothel business cards, other 'self care items', and some assorted lubes and lotions of many flavors and aromas.

"Lance." He said with a distraught expression.

Before he could continue though, Lance laid against his desk with a knowing smile. "I'm supposed to help you relax right? I already know as a high and mighty President you can't buy these type of things on your own." Lance gave a playful wink. "They're all best sellers, I did my research!" He added proudly.

The young President continued to stare at the contents on his desk for a moment before parting his lips to continue his previous statement but was interrupted yet again as Lance held a hand up. "yes, yes, I already know what you're going to say." Lance spoke as he walked over to his own desk.

"I haven't said anything yet." Keith retorted quietly.

Lance knowingly nodded before he pulled out yet another egregious thing, this time from the clutter of stuff behind his desk. "I even got you a girl to keep you company in these trying times!" He yelled excitedly as he tossed up two blow-up dolls towards Keith who stared wide eyed and blankly at the floating objects coming towards him. His lips pursed slightly as he heard Lance rushing towards him with another suspicious white bag and a horrendous item in hand that his mind practically censored him from recognizing.

Shiro hummed a tune as he finished a reply to one of his many, many emails. He brought a finger up to push his glasses back into place before typing his closing regards and sending the email off to its recipient. He raised his arms above his head and gave a strong pull at his strained limbs before relaxing and rolling his shoulders in light circles enjoying the slight release of stiffness from his tight muscles. This is when he suddenly heard a loud series of crashes, thuds, and yells come from Keith's office. With a sudden rush of worry, he dashed out of his seat and into the adjacent room. Practically slamming the door open, a large breasted blow-up doll immediately flying into his face. Causing the poor secretary to jump at the sight of it and reflexively swat it out of the air, his attention turning from the plastic doll to the crumpled mess of dirty magazines, toys, and other blow-up doll surrounding Lance and Keith who sat on the ground as if they both fell down.

Shiro took two and two and sighed deeply. "Please no roughhousing in the office you two." He said as he gingerly picked up the doll next to him and walked towards the two men on the ground.

Lance grinned at Shiro brightly. "I was just blessing Keith for once in his life." He said innocently.

Keith turned towards Lance with a little side grin. "Lance you know-" His phone began to ring loudly. Keith immediately picked it up as he brushed off the clutter around him and answered his call. "Hello? Yes, understood. I am looking forward to it too." Lance watched in wonder as Keith studiously gathered his scarf and coat together, he thought to himself how different Keith seemed with a working attitude. "Yes, I will arrive shortly." Keith removed the phone from his ear and clicked the phone off before tucking it into his pocket, swinging his coat on before grabbing his bag on his desk and briskly walking out. "I'll be out with the President from last time." He called out to Shiro before he completely left. A swift "take care" escaping Shiro's lips just as the doors to the office closed.

Shiro looked back down at Lance who looked up at him. "He sure is busy." Lance said. Shiro smiled at him, "He certainly is." He agreed as he crouched down to set the blow-up doll next to Lance. He looked deep into his blue eyes. "It's the first time I've seen Keith that happy."

Lance lightly blushed and glanced away as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It wasn't anything like that..." He trailed off as Shiro lightly chuckled. "you would be amazed Lance."

"I really appreciate you sticking by him by the way. You know he always talked about you." Shiro said as Lance looked at him a bit plainly. "He does?" He asked.

Shiro stood back up. "Yes, in fact he was the one who advocated and took charge in buying out this company." Lance looked up at shiro with a slightly surprised look. "No way!" He said a bit astounded.

Shiro snickered at his surprise before he fell into a soft smile. "Thank you, Lance." He said with a careful amount of admiration. Lance felt his cheeks heat up a bit at the pure appreciation. "Uhm, it's nothing really." Shiro showed an even _softer_ smile before turning away to return to his own office. Leaving Lance to look at the mess around him as the doors closed behind Shiro, quieting the room down to a dull silence.


	5. Limits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing Wednesday update, you get busy and it slips the mind you know?
> 
> I'll also be posting longer chapters too, so getting the creative gears going takes some time.

Lance sat still. Blinking through his thoughts as he sighed. "I don't get it." He mumbled. He slowly gathered the white bags and piled the dirty magazines and other items into it. He cleaned up slowly while thinking about his past with Keith.

_Lance tossed a rock into the crowd of boys who kept running, one of them was crying aloud while the others swore obscenities behind them. Lance breathed heavily as he watched the boys race further and further down the road. Once he felt his breath calm down he turned around to face the small boy below him. He could hear his faint cries behind his arms as small cuts on his leg bled. Lance frowned as he reached for his backpack and pulled out a handkerchief. The small cloth colored a base of red with bright cross stitches of sharks and clams, it looked to be hand made. He crouched down close to the boy and began to dab at the blood on his legs as he lightly patted the boy's head. The boy looked up at Lance with puffy red eyes and a bit of snot running down from both of his nostrils. Lance made a slightly disgusted face as he folded his handkerchief inwards and used the cleaner side to let the boy blow his nose in. Once the boy was done Lance smile brightly at him. "Better?" He asked. The boy nodded slowly. Lance patted the boys head again. "I'm Lance! Those bullies won't bother you again." He assured. The boy held silent before he lifted his hand and lightly pushed away Lance's hand. "Keith" He whispered. Lance smiled even brighter,_

He watched as the last blow-up doll finally deflated and folded it up before tucking it into one of the white bags. He set both bags under his desk, telling himself to toss it away or return it after he was done for the day. He sat in his desk chair and closed his eyes.

_He stared at an empty plot of land with an empty house plate. He dragged his small hand against the empty spot of the name plate and pursed his lips before turning away and running home._

**_He moved after_ ** **_that_ **

Lance thought to himself.

_**And told his family a lie** _

He looked at the clutter of stuff around his desk and sighed. "Why the hell am I up here, I hold no meaning to him." He said to himself. He lazily leaned into his chair and closed his eyes again, drifting into a dreamless sleep.

Lance opened his eyes before letting out a frustrated sigh. He pressed the 'x' button on his remote control as he tried to play through the level in his game. It was his 10th try that morning. After nearly a month of him spontaneously clamoring various activities onto Keith before being shutdown by a phone call or a meeting appointment, or waiting for the guy to evem appear in the office for once, he got tired of seeing Keith's tired expression barely change at anything he did. He instead focused on the smaller aspect of his job description, which was to basically stay in the office, whether he did something or not was his choice.

As his character in the game jumped forward to attack the boss before it, Lance mashed and initiated spell power after power. His screen flashing a bright red before a 'You died' in dark text fazed onto the screen. Lance lightly tossed his remote to the side and let out a frustrated growl as he fell onto his back. As he breathed out the 80th sigh that day, he sat up and disapprovingly stared at all the games he already played with Shiro or by himself, and all the toy animals and board games that he tried to force onto Keith and was harshly rejected by. He was really getting tired of being the office pet to sit at home and wait for his master to return.

He rolled onto his side and looked out at the windows as dark clouds loomed in the sky. He blinked his eyes closed before covering then with his wrist and letting out a long groan. That's when the door to the office swung open and Keith walked inside as he tugged at his gloves and scarf. Setting them onto his desk along with his bag. The young President noticing a distant deep sea blue pressure coming from his right. He glanced at Lance who was on his stomach, staring intensely at him from the floor. He ignored the look as he slid his coat off and hung it up on a nearby rack that Lance had bought for him before walking around his desk and taking a seat in his black leather chair. He propped his elbow onto the surface of his dark wooden desk and leaned onto the palm of his hand as he returned the stare that Lance had continued to hold. The two holding a silent staring contest that broke once Lance had to blink away the dry burn in his eyes. Keith gave a faint smirk before he turned towards the large monitor on his desk and began typing and clicking away at things Lance remembered himself doing not that long ago.

He sighed loudly again.

Keith continued to look at the monitor. "Sorry I don't return to the office often." He apologized in a slightly stale tone of voice.

Lance scrunched his brows together. "Hey, can't you make me do some work or something?" He asked aloud.

Keith continued to ignore Lance. "Are you not working currently?" He responded.

Lance stared at Keith's working posture before closing his eyes and standing up. He walked over to Keith's desk and leaned against it, facing away from him. "Well, I was previously a hard working employee among the many office cubicles until a certain new President promoted me to the position of lazy." He said a tad bit too sarcastically.

Keith continued to type away at his keyboard. Lance became a bit distracted by how fast the other could type. "Is it not fine? Your job is to stay here. What are you complaining about." Keith responded bluntly.

Lance slowly turned and looked out of the windows and sighed. "You know I'm not some office pet you can keep cooped up inside all day."

That's when Keith stopped his typing. Lance pursed his lips as he chanced a glance at Keith.

A deep set furrow was ingrained on ghostly lines inbetween Keith's brushed brows as dark circles laid under his eyes, lightened by what looked to be makeup. Dulled and slightly dazed eyes practically reflecting the stormy weather building up outside, almost lost in their emotion. The man before him looked drained of life. Lance pulled his lips into a slight line at the sight. He used to think that the other was an emo introvert but, after a near month of brief talks and visits at the office he resided in despite all his tarnished efforts. He really did think that Keith changed quite a bit from when they were kids.

It made him realize that some things might now be the same as he assumed.

Keith then changed his gaze from his computer monitor to Lance, the slight furrow in his brow bothering Lance to his bones. "I gave you plenty of money, shouldn't you be fine?" He asked with a bit of bite and a slight scratch in his voice. Lance hardened his gaze. "You know you're almost like you were before," he said in a tone tad too deep. Keith held his gaze. Lance continued, "If you use the same attitude with me and refuse me any work, I'll just have to think about resigning."

Keith slightly twitched at that, letting Lance believe he finally made a crack in the stiff guy. Though Keith simply pushed away from his desk and stood up, walking around his desk to stand in front of Lance. "Are you going to run away again?" He asked aloud.

That struck a chord in Lance.

"So you do remember," He said slowly. Lance furrowed his brows further recalling a moment from the past. "So what? Was all this just to get back at me for what I did? Just to plan up some way to make me suffer before cutting me off completely?" Keith's sour face held still, his deep and dark eyes staring at both Lance and nothing at all, at least to Lance it seemed that way. That only bothered him more, he tried to brush off the awkward feeling by talking. "Just buy out the company I work in," he pushed off of the edge of the desk. "The well kept really do live a different life huh? You can just go around doing what you will without a care for others yeah?" He said a bit harsher than even he expected. He stared at Keith intensely, waiting for a response. The silence between them being coupled with a sudden downpour of rain against the window. Lance believed he saw a faint frown dash across Keith's hard scowl, a dejected change to his intimidating expression. it was soon covered up as Keith looked to the side. Stepping closer to the front of his desk and towards the center of the room.

"Enough." He stated plainly.

Lance blinked at the statement.

Keith looked somewhere else. "Do what you want."

Lance narrowed his gaze a bit. "So if I quit you wouldn't care?"

Keith turned away from Lance. "Quit, leave, say you were fired, it doesn't matter just," there was a pause as Keith shifted onto his other leg. "Keep up an appearance in front of Shiro, he'd be disappointed."

Lance raised his brows questioningly. "So you're just going to lie to him?" He asked.

Keith continued to stare at the wall ahead of him. "Well, I suppose it is what it is." He said monotonously.

"What do you mean by that?" Lance asked with an accusatory tone.

Keith glanced at Lance. "What, are you worried about me getting into trouble?" He asked in his continued monotone voice.

Lance took a step forward. "No! I -"

"I knew it," Keith interrupted as he turned away again and walked towards the center of the room. "huh?" Lance said aloud he could hear Keith sigh heavily. "In the end you never cared to begin with, I'm just alone all over again." He said. Lance widened his eyes. Keith turned towards him with a cold expression and smiled. "I should be used to this from you though."

Lance gritted his teeth at that. "So you're saying I'm the one at fault for this?" He asked aloud.

Keith dropped his smile. "You're just going to leave, move on, and forget about it all again. What does it -."

That's when a sudden pain stung through Keith's body and face as Lance's fist connected with his left cheek. He stumbled to the side as he looked to the ground and felt a loose run of liquid from his nose.

"You see!?" Lance yelled. "This is what I hate about you!"

Keith whipped his body up with gritted teeth as he rushed forward and punched Lance near his upper lip and nose. The male taking a step back as he held his nose, blood flowing from between his fingertips.

"Then what do you want me to do!" Keith yelled back before running towards Lance the other bracing for another hit but was instead seized by the front of his shirt and thrown towards the nearest wall. Lance barely having the time to recover before he was grabbed at the collar and pushed into the ground. He gripped at Keith's hands as he began to lose a bit of his breath. "W-wait!" Lance stuttered as he looked into wide eyed and furious eyes as he was pushed further and choked more. Lance let out a heated gasp.

Suddenly his breath was halted and returned all at once as Keith roughly pressed his lips against his open mouth. His hands loosening around the other's wrists as he stared widely at Keith's closed eyes. He sloppily whipped his head to the side and felt his teeth click against Keith's as he pushed his forearms against the dark-haired male. "Back off!" He yelled as he soon felt strong hands grip at his arms and pull at them before they gave way and fell to his sides. Keith's hands slipping onto Lance's chest as he tried to quickly recover his strength for another push but, before he could react, Keith roughly tugged at Lance's dress shirt and pulled the top four buttons of his clothes apart. Exposing Lance's chest. That's when they both halted.

Keith leaned back, bloody nose long dried up. His eyes and face were stuck in a shocked wonder as his mouth held open.

Lance held his scowl as he stared at his dress shirt then at Keith who seemed to be crumbling at the seams. His arms coming up to partially cover his face as he stuttered out words that fell onto deaf ears. Keith fully covered his face as he softly mumbled intelligible phrases.

Lance propped himself up on one arm as he glared at Keith. "So you still look at me like that huh?" He asked a bit coldly.

Keith twitched at that and looked at Lance through his trembling hands. A harsh blush staining his pale cheeks.

Lance clicked his tongue. "fine, do it then." He said harshly as he loosened his tie.

Keith watched him pull his tie off completely and toss it to the side. A bold gaze adorning the other's features.

"But I'm done with this once it's over."

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any spelling errors or sentences that make you question the english language.
> 
> I am trying of the best


End file.
